


You're like me

by Sylveondream



Series: Pre calamity adventures [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Everyone is protective of pre calamity wild, I do what I want, King rhoam and tome hate eachother, King rhoam is a jerk, Legend's swearing, Other, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Rated T for swearing, Sky is a good soul, Slight Crack near the end, Time is a dad, Warriors don't encourage legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/pseuds/Sylveondream
Summary: The Boys end up in wild's Hyrule but this Hyrule is different. This Hyrule is one that hasn't fallen to calamity Ganon.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Pre calamity adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958374
Comments: 14
Kudos: 167





	You're like me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys in the discord for helping me out with this fic

The nine swordsmen surveyed their surroundings, having just crossed yet another mysterious portal. The magical rift quickly dissipated behind them, leaving the heroes in the silence of the wilds. To Time, it appeared to be Wild's Hyrule, yet something was... different. He considered his suspicions confirmed as Wild mumbled nervously about his Sheikah Slate no longer working.

"All of my Sheikah travel locations are gone!"

"What do you mean they're gone, Wild?" Legend said annoyed.

"I mean they're gone, Legend. None of the shrines or the Sheikah Towers are here!"

"Well then fix it!" Legend demanded.

"I'm trying!" Wild cried frantically as he fumbled with the mysterious Sheikah device.

"Alright, calm down you two." The two heroes looked up to see Twilight step in between them. Time thanked Hylia for Twilight, as his descendant frequently took it upon himself to break up quarrels in their group. If it were not for Twilight, Time was certain he'd be white-headed instead of blonde. Time pondered what could have happened to Wild's slate when Warriors spoke up.

"If we are in Wild's Hyrule, then his slate should be functioning unless something has happened to the towers and the shrines. Wild, could those places have lost their power?"

Wild ignored Warriors question as he continued to fiddle with his device. After a few more desperate tries to get his Sheikah Slate's map to show the travel locations, he groaned in frustration. "You're right. It should be working but it isn't. What's worse I can't access any of my storage stuff either. My food ingredients, my extra weapons, nothing!" The scarred hero sighed as he tied the now useless Sheikah Slate to his belt. All eyes turned to Time for leadership.

"Since Wild's slate isn't working, we should work on making camp for the night." The eldest turned to Wind and Four on his right.

"Four and Wind. You scout ahead to see if there is a village nearby. There has to be someplace near where we can restock our supplies. Remember this is Wild's Hyrule. Be vigilant for any possible run-ins with The Yiga."

The two smallest and youngest of their group nodded confidently before starting down the worn road near them. As they made their way, Time turned his attention to Warriors and Legend.

"You two are on hunting duty. Since Wild's slate is inoperable, we are going to need food to prepare for dinner tonight." The two heroes looked at each other with distaste. Although they were brothers-in-arms who enjoyed banter and a good gamble on occasion, their "sibling" rivalry tended to get out of hand at times. Nonetheless, the heroes did as they were told as they began to make their way into the forest, bows, and arrows ready, leaving the rest of the group wondering what tasks Time would be assigning them.

“Twilight and Wild both of you are in charge of getting some firewood, just be careful when you look for some.” As the two nodded and turned to leave, Time stopped Twilight before he could follow Wild. “Pup, make sure the Cub doesn't die.” 

His pup nodded in conformation and hurried to Wild who was already far ahead. Now there were only 3 heroes left and with that in mind, he turned his attention to the remaining heroes. 

"You two are with me," Time said, turning his gaze upon Sky and Hyrule. The two heroes nodded in compliance as Time continued.

"It's getting dark. We'll need to make camp while we wait for everyone to return," the oldest hero explained as his good eye glanced at the darkening horizon. "We need to get a fire ready so Wild can begin making dinner once he gets back." He returned his gaze back to the two younger men, who waited with bated breath for his instructions, gulping from the seriousness in Time's expression.

"Now, does anyone know how to start a fire?"

* * *

It took them a few times for all of them to return but at that moment it seems that everything was going alright, Twilight and Wild had come back with enough firewood to last them for a few weeks and Legend and Warriors managed to hunt a decent amount so now everyone is waiting by the fire watching as wild cooked. 

He had to admit the cub can cook much better than any of them can try, time included. With a chuckle, he remembers with clarity that he managed to somehow burn the bottle of milk that he had stashed in his bag and remembers the look of horror in the boy’s face when it was done. 

As Wild cooked they all failed to notice an odd pair walking toward their direction in horseback. They only noticed once Wild said he was going to look for more ingredients and asked Twilight to look after the pot. 

The odd group was none other than the princess of Hyrule and her royal knight. “There’s a fire right ahead, maybe we can stop for the night Link.” The princess had her royal gown discarded for more comfortable clothing. She rode on top of her white stallion, looking elegant as ever while her silent knight rode on in his own mare. 

The Silent knight was a young child who was dressed in royal armor. On his scabbard was a sword but not any ordinary sword. It was the sword that sealed the darkness, The Master Sword. 

The young child nodded in agreement, he pulled his mare to a halt when they were close enough to what he called comfortable. Zelda rolled her eyes at her knight's skittish behavior and continued to ride her horse until she was at the edge of the clearing. Clearing her throat she announced her presence as she rode into camp. 

“I Princess Zelda Hyrule, would like to request that she and her knight would spend-” she caught herself when she noticed the shocked looks that the party in front of her and the Princess herself shared their looks when she noticed just who these strange commoners reminded her off. 

The only sound was the rustling of the leaves in the camp as the group stared at each other, Time once again found himself in the position of leader and he stood up and approached the princess and her white stallion. 

“Flora.” Time started but stopped at the look of confusion at wild’s Zelda. 

“Flora? I think you are mistaking me for another woman traveler.” The princess dismounted her horse and walked up to Time. For a minute she seemed to be staring at him, tilting her head as she inspected his face. Time was about to ask what was wrong but stopped when the princess suddenly grabbed his face. She turned it this way and that as she analyzed his face.

"Are you certain that we've met before?" The princess eyed Time, her curiosity getting the best of her despite her trying to maintain her royal appearance. 

“Yes, we’ve met before, your highness.” Time was getting uncomfortable with the way Zelda was inspecting him like an object he fidgeted uncontrollably when she spotted his missing eye. 

"Interesting you look exactly like Link only older." Something clicked in his mind when she said that. 

“Link, your highness?” That’s what they were here for. There’s a new link and the portal must’ve dropped them off for getting this new link, the question was though where was this new link? 

The princess stopped her analysis of his face as she brightened up at the mention of her fateful knight. 

"Oh yes, my royal escort. Link, he's right around here." She pointed to the mare that was seen with her, but was vacant of it’d rider. A frustrated sigh left her lips, yet she calmly regained her composure and, with royal authority, summoned Link by her side. 

No one dared to move. Aside from the hitched breathing, none of the heroes made a sound. In Front of them, standing stoically next to Princess Zelda of this era, was a blond man clad in royal guard’s armor. They could feel from his presence that he was no ordinary soldier and his visage was immediately recognizable. Wild’s blue eyes silently stared back, surveying each man and boy as if he were sizing up their abilities. Perhaps it was his training that they knew Wild had endured in his previous life or maybe some latent feral instinct, but regardless of reason, Wild had a very dangerous demeanor to him. Most disturbing to the heroes was the lack of scars marrying Wild’s skin. It dawned on at Time that this was not the Wild that they knew; this was a Wild from the past, a Wild that had not yet “perished” from Calamity Ganon. 

Without warning, Wild lunged forward, taking aim at the person closest in their group. Ignoring alarmed shouts and Zelda’s protests, Wild swiftly swung the familiar Master Sword in a vertical slash at Four. Just as the blade’s edge was about to bury itself into Four, Wild yelped in pain as he collapsed to his knees, dropping the Master Sword in the dirt. Grimacing, Wild cradled his sword hand, his glove having been seared away to reveal serious burns to the palm of his hand and the back of his fingers. 

Sprinting, Zelda and Hyrule made their way to the injured knight first, skitting to a halt next to Wild. As Zelda tried to calm her knight, Hyrule instinctively reached for Wild’s hand, preparing his Life Healing spell to soothe the blistering skin. As Hyrule’s green-glowing hand reached for Wild, the knight violently flinched away from the traveler’s touch, shooting a murderous glare in Hyrule’s direction.

Hyrule pulled his hand back, the green glow of his healing magic dissipating into the air as his wide eyes met Wild’s. He was taken aback by the glower across the knight’s face, reminiscent of Time’s well-known look he gave the boys when he felt they were doing something he disapproved of. Confused by the unprovoked aggressiveness, Hyrule backed away with his hands up defensively, doing his best to let this Wild know he intended no harm. Wild’s unblinking eyes followed his every movement, the knight’s intense stare rooting Hyrule where he was standing. Once Hyrule was a few steps away, Wild slowly maneuvered himself between Hyrule and Zelda, wincing from the burning sensation on his hand.

The princess could see her knight was only performing his duty, but she also had had enough of Link’s overzealous protectiveness. Gingerly grabbing her knight’s injured hand, Zelda opened a small jar from her bag. Lightly caressing the blistered skin, she began applying a salve of her own making, thanks to her long hours of research.

Immediately, Wild hissed with a grimace on his face. Although he was sure the ointment Zelda was messaging onto his hand would help the wound to heal, it was clear the medicine would hurt for a while first. He held his hand still as possible while the others watched from a few steps away.

“Link, I can tell you’re on edge after The Yiga ambushed us, but these men are different. They won’t hurt us. So the next time I tell you to halt, you are to halt. That is an order. Understood?”

Wild let out a muted sigh but said nothing, merely nodding his understanding and his compliance with her statement.

Hyrule caught Wild's eye before the knight turned away, holding his hand out so as to not upset his princess further. Taking this as his cue, Hyrule approached cautiously. Despite Zelda's confidence that they were not a threat, Wild still appeared very tense as Hyrule came into the knight's space. As Hyrule's hand began to glow once more with the healing energy of his Life spell, the Traveler set to work healing the broken and blistered skin. Having spent numerous times healing his own wounds, Hyrule focused with practiced precision as the wounds began to vanish. Initially looking away, Wild watched in awe as he felt a soothing sensation wash over his hand, amazed at how similar Hyrule's magic was to Mipha's power.

"And done! Your hand is as good as new!" Hyrule chirped happily. His smile betrayed the exhaustion he was trying to hide in his voice. Although Wild did not seem to notice Hyrule's fatigue, it was not lost upon Zelda, who cast a worried look at her knight's healer. Wild stared curiously at his fixed hand, flexing and moving it in multiple different ways familiar to a swordsman, only to stare at Hyrule when he seemed satisfied at the results.

The others watched on, taking a mental note to tread carefully around this Wild. Having rushed over to the Master Sword on the ground, Sky collected the sacred blade before handing it over to the young knight.

"Here," Sky said calmly, presenting the Master Sword to Wild, but a strange, almost fearful look graced Wild's face.

"It's okay," Sky said softly, giving Wild a kind smile in hopes that it would ease Wild's apprehensiveness. The Skyloftian breathed a sigh of relief as Wild quickly took the sword from his hands, stowing it away in its scabbard.

"Well... that was dramatic," Legend sneered as he looked to make his way to Hyrule's side, concerned after noticing his successor's extreme exhaustion that the Traveler no longer had the energy to conceal. Sky flashed Legend a glare for the sarcastic remark, ready to reprimand the Veteran but was too late before Warriors intervened. With a frown, the scarf-clad hero smacked the back of Legend's head hard just as he took a step in Hyrule's direction, causing Legend to yelp at the sudden pain. Growling in irritation, Legend swung his fist at Warriors in retaliation, but the captain was too nimble for him to hit. As Warriors and Legend began to bicker at each other, the rest of the group could not help but laugh, save for the silent knight who simply raised an eyebrow at the two heroes.

“Hey guys, is everything alright?” Everyone turned to stare at the new voice and instantly everyone who thought they knew what was happening was wrong. 

Wild, their wild, the one whose body was littered with scars had just returned from camp with a few ingredients in his hands. Everyone watched with bated breath as the two Links stared at each other, the scarred wild moved to his left and the young knight did the same. Following his every move until the two were face to face, it was quite no one knew what to say that is until both responded at the same time. "You're like me."

The loud marching of many knights snapped everyone from their stupor and looked up just in time to see his majesty, King Rhoam. Young Wild instantly got into his knees and bowed in respect for the king while Zelda and the rest of the boys looked at the monarch with disdain. 

The king radiated an atmosphere of disappointment, it was dripping off of him from his frown to the way he glared at them. He dismounted his horse and walked right past the still kneeling knight, right to his daughter.

"Zelda Hyrule, how many times have I told you to not leave the castle without my consent?" Sighing, the princess pinched the bridge of her nose and took steady breaths before looking at her father in the eye. 

"Father I am fine, I had Link with me-" 

She was caught off guard by her father's shout and that moment the 9 swordsmen rose to their feet at the same time the king's knight drew their weapons at the travelers all except for young Wild who was still kneeling on the ground, flinching as the king's voice rose. 

“Don’t give me that Zelda, as your father and your king I told you to inform me whenever you leave the castle.” He then turned to the kneeling knight and everyone watched as the King yelled at the young knight. 

“And as for you, I expected better of a captain of the royal guards.” The young knight did his best to hide his reaction but everyone can tell from the way that the young knight’s fist shook and his trembling frame that it was evident to everyone that this wasn’t the first time the king had yelled at the knight and it wouldn’t be the last. Time was about to walk up to the King and tell him to back off but legend beats him to it.

  
  


"Hey asshole, don't talk to him like that! You're not the one who's doing all the work! The two kids are!" Legend's shout drew attention to the king and his guards. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


While Wild was picking at the fire, everyone sat in uncomfortable silence. The atmosphere around the camp had turned sour the moment the King had entered and announced his presence. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the King and Time having a stare-off. The two leaders were scowling at each other, neither one of them moving or saying anything as the test of the group fidgeted uncontrollably in their seats.

It was Sky that tried to break the silence. 

"You're majesty, we-" Bless Sky's pure and kind soul to try and talk things through in the most peaceful way possible. Unfortunately for him, the King was in no mood to take things peacefully. 

"Quiet you, peasant, I am in no mood to talk to filthy commoners like you." The king tore his focus away to the Skyloftian, the swordsmen could only flinch at the harsh tone of the king. 

But for him, that wasn't a good idea as Time's closed eye twitched with barely restrained anger that matched the king's response.

"You will not talk to one of my boys like that." Time said pointedly, anger obvious on his usually calm and stoic face.

"Don't talk to me like that-" the King started

"No, you listen to me. You will not talk to my boys like that, and you will not talk to your daughter and her knight like that." Time stated, threat clear as day.

The group was taken aback by Time's sudden burst of anger that it even left the King speechless. Though it only lasted for a moment, the fury in the king's eyes was like that of a barely uncontrolled fire. 

"How dare you talk to me like that?!" The king rose from his seat, pure anger radiating from his body as he scowled at the Hero of Time. 

"I am the King of Hyrule, and as your King, I would advise you to watch your tongue boy or I would have it cut off from your head."

Stoic as ever Time did not seem at all affected by the king's anger, smirking through the king's rant. Though his smirk was quickly wiped off when the king uttered his next words. 

“Bah, you lot are no better than the mice that scurry the streets for food.” Time snapped his head up to the king and growled. 

“If we are mice, then you must be the biggest sewer rat I’ve ever seen.”

Legend snickered at Time’s remark and the others joined in except for Sky who saw how furious the king is. 

  
  


“How dare you say that to me?! Who do you think you are anyway, peasant?”

“Were heroes of Hyrule!” Sky blurted out, desperate to calm the situation before he slapped his hands over his mouth. 

A groan of frustration left Legend as Warriors all but smacked Sky upside the head for blurting out such information to the king no less. Time sighed, placing his head in his hand as the others began to reprimand Sky for his actions. He took a quick glance at the king to see that his expression had changed from anger to surprise. Thankfully before the king could say anything Wild has used his spoon to hit the base of the pot, getting everyone's attention. 

“Hey, the food’s ready.” 

As Wild began to serve the food everyone was still tense about the situation, when Wild reached the king last. A momentary silence fell upon the heroes when a portal appeared as if from nowhere, crackling with magical energy. Standing in awe, the men were brought back to the moment by the sound of Warriors shouting orders to Legend. The group sprinted towards the portal, ignoring the shouts of His Majesty, King Rhoam.

"Legend! Grab the small one! Their tiny legs are useless!"

"Got it!"

Young Wild yelped, taken aback from the sudden sensation of being lifted up as the red-clad hero hoisted him bridal-style before dashing towards the mysterious portal. Wild's eyes went wide with surprise as he clung tightly to the red tunic of the man carrying him, not at all understanding what was happening. Wild looked back over the man's shoulder to see two of the Royal Guardsmen in hot pursuit.

"Damn guards..." Wild heard the man pant. Without warning, Wild felt himself get flung into the air by the man. The poor child screamed in surprise until he disappeared into the portal.

With a proud smirk at his handiwork, Legend turned on his heel to lock eyes with His Majesty. The hero decided to let the monarch and his men know just what he thought of them with a well-placed middle finger before diving into the portal himself.


End file.
